Wyspa Itongo/II/1
| autor=Stefan Grabiński | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2= | poprzedni=1}}/I/5|Część I V | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Część druga. Król Czandaura Ostatnia Wola Atalangi Rzut fali, choć łagodny, oszołomił ich. Leżeli na płaskoci długie godziny bez pamięci. Słońce dawno już przeszło zenit, gdy kapitan Peterson pierwszy zaczął dawać słabe oznaki życia. Otworzył obrzękłe, przekrwawione oczy, odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał przytomnie. Uczuł pod sobą ziemię. Świadomość stałego punktu zaczepienia podziałała wzmacniająco. Dźwignął się trochę i oparł na łokciu. Wtedy spostrzegł o parę kroków od siebie rozciągniętego na piasku Gniewosza. Dzieliły ich roztrzaskane na drzazgi szczątki kapitańskiego mostku. Liny, którymi byli przywiązani do żelaznej jego bariery, zwisały im teraz z rąk poprzerywane jak nici. Peterson dziwił się celowości faktu. Mostek spełnił sumiennie swe zadanie aż do końca. Gdyby nie tych parę desek z kawałkiem zgiętego żelaza i tych kilka skrętów sznura... — Hallo! inżynierze! Żyjesz jeszcze? Potrząsnął silnie ramieniem towarzysza. — Nie było odpowiedzi. — Do diabła! — zaklął. — Przetrwać tyle i w ostatniej chwili drapnąć na tamten świat — to byłoby głupio. Nie uśmiecha mi się perspektywa pobytu w pojedynkę na odludnej wyspie. Trzeba go ratować. Może jeszcze dyszy. Przyczołgał się do Gniewosza i przyłożył mu ucho do piersi. — Słabo, jak utajone w głębinach dalekie źródlisko, biło serce.piersi. — Żyje! Ułożył go na wznak i rozpoczął akcję ratowniczą. Rytmiczne ruchy ramion stosowane umiejętnie odbierały powoli ciału sztywność martwoty. Policzki inżyniera powlokły się brzaskiem życia. Odetchnął z głębi piersi i obudził się. — How do you do, old fellow?How do you do... (ang.) — Jak się pan czuje, kolego? edytorski — przywitał go serdecznie Anglik. Gniewosz uścisnął mu w milczeniu dłoń. Był za słaby, by odpowiedzieć. — Żałuję ogromnie, że nie mam odrobiny whisky pod ręką — ubolewał Peterson. — Zaraz by pana postawiła na nogi. Hulloch, nie jesteśmy tu sami! Co to za diabły? Inżynier podniósł ociężałą głowę i ujrzał w głębi na tle skał jasnobrązowych wojowników. Na ostrzach ich włóczni, dzid i toporków łamało się słońce tęczą ogni i blasków. — Krajowcy — rzekł obojętnie. — Zbliżają się ku nam w szyku bojowym, z zachowaniem wszelkich ostrożności. Do trzystu pomp! Czyśmy przypadkiem nie spadli z deszczu pod rynnę? Wyglądają na amatorów ludzkiego mięsa. Gniewosz z trudem stanął na nogach. — Peterson sięgnął ręką do tylnej kieszeni i uśmiechnął się. Na szczęście ocalał browning. Podniósł broń i błysnął nią tryumfalnie pod słońce. — Chociaż z drugiej strony wątpię, czy ci gentlemeni oceniają w pełni doniosłość tego środka obrony. Spokojnie wziął na cel najbliższego. — Gniewosz powstrzymał go. — Co pan robisz, kapitanie? Rewolwer przemoczony, na pewno zardzewiały od wody morskiej, zawiedzie i narazi nas tylko na śmieszność. — Otóż właśnie mylisz się, kochany inżynierze. Musieli coś widocznie słyszeć o broni palnej, bo zmienili taktykę. Czy nie dostrzegasz pan tego z ich ruchów i postawy? Peterson mówił prawdę. Krajowcy zatrzymali się, a ich przodownik dawał rozbitkom jakieś znaki. — Aha — wywnioskował kapitan — zaczynają pertraktować. To co innego. I spuścił browning. Odległość dzieląca ich wynosiła najwyżej pięćdziesiąt kroków. Rozróżniali już dokładnie twarze i głosy. Wyspiarze naradzali się widocznie nad metodą dalszego postępowania. Decyzja zapadła wkrótce. Naczelnik oddziału, wysoki, kształtnie zbudowany mężczyzna, odłączył się od towarzyszy i odrzuciwszy daleko od siebie broń, zbliżał się ku białym z wyciągniętą życzliwie ręką. Kapitan oddał browning Gniewoszowi. — Zostań pan z tym na miejscu w odwodzie, gotów jakby w każdej chwili do zrobienia z broni użytku. Pogadam sobie z tym gentlemanem samowtór. Znam trochę język polinezyjskich dzikusów. Bo przypuszczam, żeśmy wylądowali na jednej z wysp Oceanii, chociaż dalibóg to skaliste odludzie nie przypomina mi żadnej z poznanych przeze mnie w ciągu trzydziestu lat włóczęgi po tych zakazanych wodach. Tymczasem kolorowy wojownik podszedł na odległość paru kroków. Na twarzy jego orlikowatej, jak z brązu wykutej, drzemał cień uśmiechu: smutna, mądra wesołość ludzi starej rasy na wymarciu. — W imieniu władcy tej ziemi — przemówił śpiewnym głosem — króla i pana mego Atalangi pozdrawia was, bladzi przybysze, Izana, wódz plemienia Itonganów. Niech łaska bogów i aumakna''aumakna'' — 3 duchy. autorski zmarłych włodarzy tej wyspy spłynie na was ożywczą strugą, niby mleko słodkiego figowca, a złośliwe widma taberanów''taberan'' — zły duch. edytorski omijają z daleka progi waszych domów. Witamy was, rozbitkowie z nieznanych stron, niebaczni na to, czy wyrzuciło was morze z woli duchów, czy też zesłał was nam kapryśny przypadek na przekór zrządzeniom wyższym swywolący. Peterson potrząsnął mocno wyciągniętą ku sobie rękę wojownika. — I my witamy cię, Izano, wodzu wielkiego Atalangi, i upewniamy was, że życzliwe przyjęcie, jakiego się tu spodziewamy, znajdzie wdzięczne echo w sercu najmiłościwiej nam panującego króla imperium Wielkiej Brytanii, władcy wielu ziem, wysp i ludów na wschód i zachód od wielkiej słonej rzeki. Na ustach Izany zarysował się odcień ironii. Zmierzył obdartych, wycieńczonych do ostateczności rozbitków lekceważącym spojrzeniem. — Na wdzięczność niczyją nie liczymy. Spełniamy tylko wolę króla Atalangi, który polecił zaprowadzić was do punhonua, czyli domu dla prześladowanych przez złośliwość losu. Rada starszych rozstrzygnie o reszcie. — A skąd pewność — zagadnął Peterson — że w sercu wielkiego króla nie kryje się wąż zdrady? Kto nam zaręczy bezpieczeństwo? Izana spochmurniał. — Atalanga stanąć ma niebawem przed obliczem najwyższego Atmy i zdać sprawę z ziemskiej wędrówki. Kłamstwo nie może przejść przez usta władcy. Widział was obu duchem wpierw, zanim stanęliście w kręgu naszych spojrzeń. Wiedzieliśmy od wczoraj, że przyjdziecie, i dziś wyszliśmy wam na spotkanie. Bądź rozsądny, biały człowieku. Peterson spojrzał na Gniewosza. — Kpi czy o drogę pyta? — zagadnął po angielsku. — Nie wiem, o co idzie — odpowiedział inżynier. — Nie rozumiałem ani słowa. Kapitan uderzył się ręką w czoło. — Co za bałwan ze mnie! Że też o tym nie pomyślałem. Sądzę, że należy im uwierzyć na słowo i pozwolić zaprowadzić się do azylu, o którym wspomniał. Zresztą nie mamy innej drogi do wyboru. Upadam z głodu i wyczerpania. Gniewosz przyjął decyzję apatycznie: — Jak pan uważa, kapitanie. — Izano — rzekł Peterson — wysłanniku króla Atalangi, idziemy za tobą, ufni, że punhonua Itonganów użyczy nam schronienia i opieki przed mocami zdrady i niedoli. Twarz Izany rozjaśniła się. — I nie zawiedziecie się. Odpoczniecie przez noc, pokrzepicie ciała jadłem i napojem, a jutro na Radzie Starszych usłyszycie wolę króla. Teraz chodźcie za mną. Odwrócił się do nich plecyma i ruszył ku swoim w głąb wyspy. Gniewosz i Peterson poszli za nim, zachowując pewną odległość. Wkrótce skrawek piaszczystego strądu, na który wyrzuciło ich morze, wbiegł klinem w caliznę wyspy i skończył się. Teraz droga wiła się krętym parowem pomiędzy bazaltowymi skalami. Czasem przechodziła w ciasną perć, zdolną pomieścić zaledwie jednego człowieka. Peterson ogarniał niespokojnymi oczyma ponure zwisy skalne. — Gdyby chcieli nas skrócić o głowę, mogliby to teraz zrobić bez skrupułu. Jesteśmy jak w kleszczach. Gniewosz milczał. Apatyczne spojrzenia jego biegły przed siebie, w szyję parowu, gdzie w słabej poświetli migały półnagie postacie tubylców. Tak przeszli linię nadbrzeżnych skał i znaleźli się po tamtej ich stronie, we wnętrzu wyspy. Na pierwszym planie rozkładała się teraz osada Itonganów, spowita woalami przedwieczornych dymów, w głębi modrzały w mgłach lasy palm, pandanów, drzew chlebowych i eukaliptusów, a w dalszej perspektywie rysował się potężny łańcuch górski ze strzelającym dumnie w błękit dwurożnym szczytem. — Wulkan — zauważył Peterson. — I to w stanie czynnym. Kłaczaste zwoje dymu wydobywały się leniwo z krateru i układały w równoległe ławice na jednostajnym błękicie nieba. Izana zbliżył się do nich i wskazał ręką na szczyt: — Święta góra, Rotowera. Dom bogini Pele. — Piękny szczyt — rzekł Peterson. — Wyspa ma charakter wybitnie wulkaniczny. Izana skinieniem ręki oddalił swych towarzyszy. Odeszli ku osadzie, pomiędzy chaty, gdzie obskoczył ich tłum kobiet i dzieci. — Punhonua jest już niedaleko — oznajmił wódz. — Widzicie ten czerwony dom, z trzech stron zamknięty ramionami świętego gaju? Tam wasz przytułek. Tam pójdziemy. Niebawem znaleźli się w azylum. Izana wprowadził ich do wnętrza chaty, gdzie zastali już przygotowany dla siebie posiłek. Stół bambusowy, przykryty liśćmi pizangu''pizang'' — gatunek banana. edytorski, nęcił owocami i soczystym, purpurowym miąższem gojawy''gojawa'' — owoc tropikalny; dziś popr.: gujawa. edytorski. W wydrążonych kalabasach''kalabasa'' — naczynie wykonane z wydrążonego owocu. edytorski bielało mleko palmowe, w skorupach z kokosu pieniła się limoniada „guarapo”. Usiedli na trzcinowych zydlach. Izana nabrał łyżką z brzuchatego wnętrza tykwy na talerz trochę jakiejś strawy i zaczął jeść. — Poi — tłumaczył — ryba, mąka i taro''taro'' — jadalne bulwy rośliny o tej samej nazwie. edytorski. Rozbitkowie zachęceni poszli za jego przykładem. Inżynier skrzywił się wprawdzie trochę przy przełykaniu egzotycznej potrawy, ale ostatecznie zjadł swoją porcję, bo nie wypadało okazywać wstrętu. Za to owoce i placki z manioku''maniok'' — tropikalna roślina uprawna, której bulwy można przerobić na mączkę. edytorski spożywał łapczywie. Prawdziwą rozkosz sprawiło mu mleko kokosowe i napój „guarapo”. Wychylili jednego i drugiego po parę donic. Peterson od razu nabrał humoru i starał się rozruszać trochę Gniewosza. — Ci kolorowi gentlemeni — to pierwszorzędni smakosze. Zwłaszcza ta limoniada postawiła mnie na nogi. Teraz przydałyby się cygara lub przynajmniej papierosy. Jakby spełniając to życzenie wyrażone po angielsku, Izana podawał im krótkie fajeczki, napchane już tytoniem. — Hulloch! Całkiem po europejsku! — zawołał Peterson z entuzjazmem. — Jak w kawiarni przy Tower Street. Chciwie wciągali obaj w płuca narkotyk. Wódz powstał od stołu. — Teraz pozostawiam was samych. Odpocznijcie. Poza obręb tego domu nie wolno wam wydalać się. Gdybyście to usiłowali, ściągnęlibyście na siebie gniew mieszkańców tej ziemi. Wolno wam tylko usiąść na progu domu. Tylko w punhonua jesteście bezpieczni. Wyszedł. Rozbitkowie obsunęli się leniwo na trzcinowe maty. Gniewosz z podłożonymi pod głowę rękami patrzył w wykrój okna, poprzez który zieleniała gąszcz świętego gaju. Wyczerpanie, egzotyzm środowiska i krajowców przez pewien czas podziałały na niego oszałamiająco. Przytępiły ostrze wspomnień, zagłuszyły świadomość wielkiej straty. Teraz przyszła reakcja. Rozwarła się czarna, zionąca bólem pustka. W zawrotnych jej kręgach zamierzchła na zawsze wizja ukochanej. Bezpowrotnie, nieodwołalnie. Zgasł po raz drugi miraż upojenia, zapadł się na wieki z trudem wzniesiony złoty dom szczęścia, Ludwiko! Ludwiko! — My old fellowMy old fellow! (ang.) — Mój stary przyjacielu! edytorski! — obudził go do rzeczywistości głos kapitana. — Należy zastanowić się nad sytuacją. — Nie mogę. — Więc pozwól przynajmniej, że cię w tym wyręczę. — Słucham. — Otóż przede wszystkim stwierdzam, że jesteśmy na wyspie duchów. Gniewosz podniósł leniwo głowę. — Wyspa nazywa się Itongo, a słowo to w jednym z narzeczy Oceanii oznacza ducha. Czyli: wyspa-duch. — Co dalej? — Według moich przypuszczeń wyspa ta znajduje się gdzieś w samym sercu olbrzymiej pustyni wodnej Pacyfiku, rozciągającej się między ostatnimi zrzeszeniami wyspiarskimi archipelagu wschodniej Polinezji a kontynentem Ameryki Południowej. Fala wymiotła nas na wulkaniczny wydmuch Oceanu Spokojnego mniej więcej pod 90 st. długości zachodniej a 30 st. szerokości południowej. — Być może. Wszystko jedno. Peterson zaczął niecierpliwić się. Był człowiekiem pozytywnym. Rozumiał wprawdzie motywy tej apatii, lecz ostatecznie, do licha, jest się mężczyzną i trzeba przystosować się do zmienionego stanu rzeczy. Ton, w jakim odpowiedział, był z lekka podrażniony. — No, nie bardzo wszystko jedno. Przede wszystkim uwzględnij pan tę okoliczność, że wyspa Itongo należy do tych nielicznych zapadłych kątów oceanu, których nie znam. Rozumie pan doniosłość tego faktu? Gniewosz podniósł brwi i na próżno silił się, by zrozumieć. — William Peterson, wytrawny wyga morski, długoletni szyper marynarki handlowej w służbie Jego Królewskiej Mości Jerzego VII, od roku kapitan śp. parowca „Conqueror”, nie zna wyspy Itongo, zabłąkanego skrawka lądu na pustyni Pacyfiku — nie zna go, chociaż czuł się dotąd na tych wodach jak u siebie w domu przy Hollow Street pod nr. 4. Czy nie dziwne? — Może dziwne, ale nie doniosłe. Kapitan wypuścił z lulki spiralę dymu. — W jaki sposób, do stu kartaczy, zdołała się dotychczas przede mną ukryć? — Kto taki? — Ależ wyspa, panie, wyspa Itongo. A to już najdziwniejsze, że nigdy o niej nie słyszałem. Znam na wylot całą Melanezję, zawijałem niezliczone razy do wszystkich portów i przystani Mikronezji''Mikronezja'' — region geograficzny środkowej Oceanii, gdzie występują archipelagi niewielkich wysp. edytorski, lata całe włóczyłem się po archipelagu wschodniej Oceanii — kaleczyłem sobie nielitościwie język na narzeczach Papuasów, zalecałem się z powodzeniem do pięknych Maorytek''Maorytka'' — dziś popr.: Maoryska. edytorski z Nowej Zelandii i rozkosznych dziewcząt z Tahiti, piłem po knajpach z ludożercami Malajami i kumałem się za pan brat z Kanakami archipelagu Marquesas''Marquesas'' (hiszp. ) — Markizy, archipelag wysp w środkowej części Pacyfiku. edytorski i Wysp Hawajskich — a przecież nigdzie żaden z tych gentlemenów i ladies nie napomknął mi ni słowem o wyspie Itongo. — Prawdopodobnie wyspa nie leży na szlaku żeglarskim. — I na mapach nawigacyjnych też jej nie ma. — Widocznie statki omijają te niegościnne strony. Kapitan zamyślił się. — A wie pan, co mnie tu na wstępie najbardziej zastanowiło? — zapytał po chwili. — Co takiego? — Język i wygląd fizyczny mieszkańców. Gniewosz okazał lekkie zainteresowanie. — Porozumiał się pan z nimi od razu. Podziwiałem łatwość, z jaką to panu przyszło, kapitanie. Itonganie mówią jakimś znanym panu dobrze narzeczem. — Otóż właśnie nie. Charakterystyczną cechą ich mowy jest zdumiewający eklektyzm. Pomieszały się tu wszystkie języki Oceanii, ha! żeby tylko Oceanii! Czy uwierzysz pan, że zdołałem w ciągu tej pogawędki wyłowić w tym wyspiarskim volapüku''volapük'' — język światowy, tu: mieszanka języków. edytorski parę wyrazów rdzennie indyjskich, a nawet tu i tam kilka dźwięków z melodyjnej mowy Hiszpanów? Język Itonganów jest najprzedziwniejszym stopem narzeczy Oceanii, czerwonoskórych mieszkańców Ameryki Południowej i licho wie jakich jeszcze innych domieszek. — Mimo to zorientowałeś się pan w tym chaosie dość szybko. Peterson uśmiechnął się zadowolony. — No tak. Mam pewne zdolności w tej mierze. Kwestia wprawy i długoletniego wsłuchiwania się. Rozmawiając z Izaną, miałem wrażenie, że odbywam językoznawczą podróż z wyspy na wyspę, z archipelagu na archipelag, z epizodycznymi wypadami w krainę Peru, Chile, Patagonii czy nawet Meksyku. — Fenomenalny zlepek! — Nie mniej fenomenalny typ ludzi. Itonganie zdradzają wszystkie cechy mieszańców, i to niepośledniej sorty. Na ogół sprawiają na mnie wrażenie typu Metysów zwanego cholo lub chinocholo, chino — czytaj: czolo, czino. autorski. Jest to oryginalna kombinacja krwi polinezyjskiej z krwią Indian południowoamerykańskich, a kto wie, czy nie z przymieszką błękitnej krwi synów Kastylii. — To by odpowiadało właściwościom eklektycznym ich mowy — wtrącił Gniewosz. — Oczywiście. Żałuję bardzo, że nie ma tu z nami mego starego druha z Londynu, dr. Stirrupa, zapalonego folklorysty i etnologa. Ten by tu używał po uszy. Rozmowę przerwało wejście Izany. Wódz żuł liście areki i wypluwał na podłogę sok goryczkowaty, żółto-czerwony. — Biali bracia — zaproponował uprzejmie. — Los zdarzył, że zawitaliście do nas w święto huśtawek. Jeżeli chcecie, wolno wam przy moim boku przypatrzyć się tej pięknej dorocznej uroczystości. Peterson powstał z maty zaciekawiony. — A na cześć jakiego boga obchodzicie to święto? — Święto huśtawek nie czci żadnego boga, lecz przyśpiesza wzrost zboża i roślin. Kapitan zwrócił się do Gniewosza. — Chodź pan przed chatę. Należy skorzystać z uprzejmości wodza. Zobaczymy coś w rodzaju magicznego przedstawienia. Jak widzę, pokutują na wyspie bardzo stare wierzenia i obrzędy. Wyszli przed azylum. Rozległa łąka przed „punhonua”, zamknięta po lewej i prawej ścianą pandanowego lasu, roiła się już od ludzi. W blaskach zachodzącego słońca połyskiwały czerwonobrązowe torsy mężczyzn w narzuconych na barki ponchos, odsłaniała się w niewinnym bezwstydzie tropikalna uroda kobiet, kryjących wstyd swój pod wąską nabiedrzną przepaską „uluri”, utkaną z kory delikatnej jak batyst. Kończono gorączkowo przygotowania do obrzędu. Młodzieńcy wbijali w ziemię ramiona huśtawek, dziewczęta stroiły głowy w wieńce z mirtu, przeplatane kwiatem mimozy, szkarłatem loranthu''loranthus'' — rodzaj rośliny pasożytniczej. edytorski i hibiskiem''hibisk'' — dziś popr.: hibiskus. edytorski. Pod opiekuńczym skrzydłem świętego gaju, na trybunie wzniesionej z tarcic eukaliptu gromadziła się starszyzna i kapłani. Zabrzmiał wielki drewniany bęben, „garramuta”. Suchy, tępy dźwięk w jednej chwili zebrał jakby w garść ludzkie głosy, ścisnął, związał i zdławił. Wśród ciszy przedwieczornej godziny drgał samotny monotonną pobudką. A potem jak westchnienie ulgi załkała przeciągle bambusowa kaura''kaura'' — piszczałka. autorski. Dziewczęta utworzyły podwójny szpaler. Pięć najdorodniejszych wystąpiło z szeregu i stanęło w środku czworoboku, gdzie wznosiła się umajona spławami palm i bukietami czerwonych kwiatów „waratah” huśtawka. — Przodownica obrzędu, wysmukła, pełna egzotycznej dystynkcji dziewoja, podniosła ramiona ku zachodzącemu słońcu i wpatrzona w jego tarczę powoli opuszczała je ku poziomowi. — To księżniczka Rumi, córka Atalangi — szepnął Izana na ucho kapitanowi. — Piękna dziewczyna. Znać rasę. Wygląda raczej na Kreolkę najczystszej krwi niż na chinę. — I strojem różni się od towarzyszek. — Wcale jej do twarzy w tym czerwonym staniku, niebieskiej spódniczce i płaszczu spiętym na ramieniu srebrną broszą. Podobne, choć mniej szlachetne typy kobiet spotykałem w Peru, krainie starożytnych Inków i Keczua. — Księżniczka Rumi jest kapłanką bogini Pele i dlatego nie wolno jej wystawiać na widok publiczny swej krasy. Tymczasem Rumi, oddawszy pokłon słońcu, wstąpiła na huśtawkę. Towarzyszki pożegnały ją powiewnym ruchem rąk i zajęły miejsca na czterech innych porozstawianych dookoła tamtej w czworobok. Muzyka wzmogła się i nabrała pełni. Umilkła garramuta, a odezwała się cała orkiestra smętnych kaur. Rumi objęła rękoma sznury huśtawki i w takt melodii zaczęła się kołysać. Za jej przykładem poszły inne obrzędnice. Pięć huśtawek wahało się rytmem spokojnym, uroczystym. Chór dziewcząt zanucił pieśń: — Pozdrowioną bądź, Wajrumati-Ziemio, którą poślubił bóg Oro, by stworzyć rodzinę! Błogosławioną bądź, Matko nasza w bólach porodu, w których wydałaś na świat synów nieba, Raugis, i dzieci ciemności, Papas. Rozdzielona z twym dostojnym małżonkiem przez wyrodnych synów, ślesz od wieków westchnienia ze szczytów gór ku Ukochanemu, a On, by ulżyć twej niedoli, łzawi na cię potokami dżdżów. O bądź nam łaskawa, Wajrumatri-Ziemio, i przyśpiesz wzrost plonów na polach i grzędach. Ojtali! Wajtupi! Ojtali! Wamar! Postawa czterech obrzędnic na rogach czworoboku zmieniła się. Ściągnęły z bioder szafranowe „uluri” i pyszne w swej dziewiczej, wyzywającej nagości zaczęły wykonywać brzuchami i udami lubieżne, wyrafinowanie jurne ruchy. Tylko kapłanka Rumi kołysała się dalej na swej huśtawce równo, spokojnie, hieratycznie. Chór śpiewał: — Jak bujnie, nęcąco prężą się piersi naszych dziewic pocałunków mężowskich spragnione — tak bujnie, bogato niech wyrasta na polach naszych kłos pszenicy taro i żyta, Ojtali, Wajtupi! Ojtali, Wamar! — Jak obficie i słodko spłynie kiedyś młodziwo''młodziwo'' — pierwsze mleko matek. autorski ich łon w usta niemowląt — tak obficie i słodko niech obrodzą nam role! Cukier, trzcina, ziemniaki, ryż, konopie i len! — Ojtalati, Wamuru! Wisznarwati! Tarmor! — Jak lubieżnie, miłośnie rozchylają się biodra i podnoszą ich brzuchy za ciężarem mężów stęsknione, godzinę zapłodu czujące — tak niech się zapłodnią niwy nasze, ugory ciężarem kłosów zboża, owocami drzew i gęstwą pożytecznych krzewów. Owies, jęczmień, bawełna, tytoń, kawa, banany i jabłoni kwiat! Ojtalita, Karumi! Wiwirada, Ejmar! — Oj kołysz się, bujaj, święta plonów huśtawko, pod nieba skłon, pod słońca kres! Im wyżej śmigniesz, im śmielszy zatoczysz krąg, tym wyżej strzelą źdźbła zboża, tym bujniej zlegnie pomiot ról. Ojtalita, Radumi! Fermagore, Wajor! Tempo huśtawek zwolniało. Jeszcze kilka wahnięć i stanęły. Dziewczęta okręciły znów biodra przepaskami i zeskoczyły w ramiona czterech wojowników, którzy wśród okrzyków unieśli je w tłum. Tylko Rumi ześliznęła się ze swej huśtawki bez niczyjej pomocy i otoczona gronem dziewic odeszła ku trybunie, gdzie zasiadła na poczesnym miejscu wśród starszych i kapłanów. Jeden z nich, Marankagua, chudy i żylasty, o chytrym, przebiegłym spojrzeniu, powstał i dał znak siedzącym obok sześciu towarzyszom. — Bracia magiczni! Idźcie spełnić waszą powinność! Rola złej wróżby czeka na was. Odżegnajcie klątewne tabu! Kapłani przywdziali na twarze potworne, wykrzywione śmiechem maski i poszli w rytualny pląs: taniec rytmiczny na trzy kroki, na pół marsz wojenny z towarzyszącym mu pobrzękiem tarcz uderzanych brzeszczotami mieczy. Marankagua, naczelny czarodziej i kapłan, prowadził korowód taneczny i chwytał ostatnie rzuty słońca w owalną pawęż podobną do miedzianego zwierciadła. Gdy doszli do roli „obłożonej klątwą”, czarodziej podniósł magiczne lustro i zatrzymał poziomo nad głową. — Bracia! — wskazał na kłosy różnorodnych gatunków zboża skupionych na prostokącie pola. — Na tej roli zebrałem wszystkie złe źdźbła i kłosy, które miały przynieść klęskę naszej ziemi. Niech każdy z was zje ziarno obłożone klątwą, niech przetrawi i zniszczy złowieszcze ich tabu w swym ciele i uwolni role Itongo od klęski nieurodzaju. I dla przykładu zerwał najbliższy kłos pszenicy, wyłuskał ziarno i spożył. Na to hasło orszak braci magicznych rozsypał się po polu linią sierpa. Kapłani odrzucili maski i wśród dźwięków muzyki „oczyszczali” rolę. — Oryginalna symbolika — rzekł Peterson, śledzący z zaciekawieniem ruchy braci. — Ci fanatyczni czciciele starych guseł i przesądów są zanurzeni po uszy w mrokach dawności. Tu każda czynność, każdy gest wymagający pewnej inicjatywy zdaje się być uzależniony od woli bóstwa czy ducha żywiołu. Zresztą nic w tym dziwnego. Jakże mogłoby być inaczej na „wyspie duchów”? Gniewosz słuchał kapitana z odcieniem niechęci. Tymczasem „ludzie magiczni” spełnili swe zadanie i przywdziawszy znów maski, wśród dźwięków muzyki zbliżali się ku „punhonua”. Uwaga krajowców skupiła się teraz na białych przybyszach. Kapłani pod przewodnictwem Marankagui otoczyli ich ochronną eskortą. Przestał grzmieć wielki „garramuta”, umilkły przeciągłe tony fujarki „kaura” i wśród uroczystej ciszy wieczoru, przeprowadzani przez całą ludność osady, ruszyli rozbitkowie w stronę wsi. Charakter osiedla, podobnie jak powierzchowność i język tubylców, posiadał znamiona zbiorowiska mieszanego. Był to jakiś chaotyczny konglomerat, którego składniki zdawały się walczyć między sobą o przewagę i rolę przodowniczą. Bystro obserwujący wszystko Peterson stwierdził niebawem, że w osadzie Itonganów można było odnaleźć najróżnorodniejsze typy sadyb, począwszy od najprymitywniejszych bud, szałasów i wigwamów, a skończywszy na regularnie budowanych i krytych dachówką domach. I w architekturze mieszkań skojarzyła się indyjska Ameryka z czarną Polinezją, jak na idealnym pograniczu dwóch światów. Uwagę Gniewosza pochłonął nowy, niezwykle malowniczy widok. Wylot ulicy biegnącej między rzędami domów zamykał budynek większy i ozdobniejszy od innych, łączący w sobie cechy charakterystyczne bytowisk wyspiarskich Pacyfiku i namiotów czerwonoskórych synów Nowego Świata. Środek rezydencji królewskiej, zbudowanej z drzewa eukaliptusowego i sosny „kauri”, wystrzelał w górę stożkiem indyjskiego wigwamu, skrzydła domu, pokryte dachem równym i płaskim, z wydłużonym jak w gontynach słowiańskich okapem, przypominały raczej sadyby niektórych mieszkańców Czarnego Archipelagu. Na tle tego oryginalnego domostwa rozłożyła się bajecznie kolorowa grupa ludzi. W pośrodku w otworze wchodowym wigwamu na podwyższeniu siedział w pozycji półleżącej w szerokim, rzeźbionym w nefrycie krześlisku sędziwy król Atalanga. Prawe skrzydło tronu i wyspa Kongo zajęła Rada Dziesięciu i synedrion''synedrion'' (gr.) — rada starszych. edytorski kapłanów z Huanaco na czele, lewe obsadziła drużyna wodzów i wojowników. Zapadające już w ocean słońce grało rakietami blasków na ostrzach dzid, włóczni, rohatyn, przeglądało się po raz ostatni dnia tego w zwierciadłach puklerzy. Wieczorny wiatr, ciepły, aromatem ziół oddychający, szedł od skał nadbrzeża w równych rytmicznych odstępach, igrał łagodnie pękami piór na głowach mężów w rynsztunku bojowym i odpływał w głąb wyspy w zacisza lasów palmowych i święte gaje pandanów. Skądś, z oddali, z samego serca puszczy dolatywało gruchanie dzikiego gołębia. Stanęli przed obliczem króla. Atalanga miał oczy przymknięte. Wychudła od starości i choroby twarz wydała im się dziecinnie małą w porównaniu do wymiarów torsu o silnie rozwiniętej klatce piersiowej. Głowa władcy przypominała w profilu maski egipskich faraonów z trochę ostrzej zaakcentowaną linią orlego nosa. Ciało starca miało barwę jaśniejszą od inkarnacji poddanych: odcień miedzi zmieszanej z cynobrem. Cała postać, złamana i wyczerpana do ostatecznych granic, zdradzała wyraźne znamiona zbliżającego się końca: cienie śmierci rozpięły już nad królem ponure skrzydła. A jednak, gdy nagle podniósł powieki i skierował na inżyniera spojrzenie czarnych, przenikliwych oczu, uczuł Gniewosz silny, przejmujący do głębi prąd psychiczny. Przez chwilę Atalanga badał przybysza wśród bezwzględnej ciszy. — Tak — rzekł w końcu głosem cichym, choć wyraźnym. — Nie pomyliłem się. To jest ten sam człowiek, którego ujrzałem we śnie po prawej ręce mojego tronu. Dźwignął się z trudem i podtrzymywany pod ramiona przez kapłanów powiódł oczyma po otoczeniu. — Ludu mój! — przemówił. — Oto biały człowiek, zesłany wam przez wszechmocnego Manu''Manu'' — w hinduizmie ojciec rodu ludzkiego i prawodawca. edytorski, by stał się po mnie pośrednikiem między wami a duchami z tamtego brzegu. Bo widziałem na jego głowie spoczywające ręce zmarłych moich poprzedników, a waszych władców. Od dziś dnia nazywać go będziecie Itonguarem, czyli kochankiem duchów, i czcić go będziecie jako tego, którego umiłowały nasze aumakna''aumakna'' — dusze zmarłych władców uważane za bóstwa niższe. autorski. Oczy króla zatrzymały się znów na Gniewoszu, mocne, niemal surowe. — A ty, Itonguarze, pomnij na wolę bogów i pełnij ją do końca dni swoich, jak na oblubieńca duchów przystało. Biada ci, jeżeli zapragniesz uchylić się od nałożonego na cię obowiązku. Pamiętaj, biały człowieku, że z dniem dzisiejszym zostałeś przyjęty do grona dzieci tej ziemi i podlegasz odtąd jej prawom. Dzień, w którym ośmieliłbyś się przełamać ich żelazny pierścień, stanie się dniem twojej zguby i potępienia. Bogowie ocalili ci życie i wyrzucili na tę ziemię, ażebyś służył braciom swoim w sprawach wyższych, byś przywrócił znów przerwany przez wiek mój i chorobę związek Itonganów z krainą zaświatów. Takim ma być odtąd cel twój, Itonguarze, i przeklinam cię, jeżeli zejdziesz z drogi, którą ci przez usta moje ukazują duchy zmarłych. Położył drżącą rękę na ramieniu Gniewosza i długą chwilę wpatrywał się weń głęboko. Potem opadł znużony w siedliszcze i mętne już, przesłonięte mgłą oczy utkwił w twarzy kapitana. — A ty, biały bracie — mówił słabym, urywanym głosem — który zdajesz się być jego przyjacielem, będziesz jednym z naszych wodzów i tłumaczem słów Itonguara, dopóki ten nie opanuje mowy dzieci tej ziemi. Witam cię, wodzu i towarzyszu broni, pod imieniem Atahualpy. Peterson skłonił się i przemówił krótko w tonie równie uroczystym. — Wielki królu i kapłanie plemienia Itongo! W imieniu własnym i obecnego tu przyjaciela mego Itonguara zapewniam cię i lud twój, że włożone na nas obowiązki i zadania spełnimy i dołożymy wszelkich starań, by pozyskać serca naszych nowych braci. Gromki okrzyk zadowolenia i szczęk tarcz uderzonych włóczniami na znak entuzjazmu były odpowiedzią na słowa kapitana. — Niech żyje Itonguar, oblubieniec duchów! Niech żyje wódz Atahualpa, jego przyjaciel! Dla zacieśnienia węzłów młodego przymierza podano w naczyniach z tykwy napój „mate”, rodzaj naparu z liści prażonych krzewu podobnego do herbaty. Pito ją kolejką przez rurkę trzcinową „bombilla”, podawaną z ręki do ręki. Pierwszy łyk wciągnął Atalanga, po czym odsunął naczynie z nalewką ku itonguarowi. Po nim pił Atahualpa i z kolei chciał wręczyć bombillę Marankagui. Lecz Wielka Medycyna odmówił. — Nie godzi się — tłumaczył się z obłudnym uśmiechem, poza którym kryła się tłumiona niechęć — bym ja, niegodny i wzgardzony sługa świątyń i bogów, pił zaraz po przyjacielu oblubieńca duchów. — Masz słuszność, Marankaguo — odpowiedział oschle Peterson. — Pomyliłem się. Po Atahualpie powinien pić jego przyjaciel i towarzysz broni — ten, który pierwszy powitał nas na tej ziemi: Izana. I podał bombillę wodzowi. Ten uśmiechnął się życzliwie i pociągnął potężny haust odwaru. Pogodny nastrój wytworzony przez ceremoniał zmąciło nagle zasłabnięcie króla. Wśród zawodzeń kobiet i ogólnego popłochu zanieśli go członkowie Rady Dziesięciu w głąb domu. Nad wyspą zapadła tymczasem przecudna, gwiaździsta noc. Na ciemny szafir nieba położył się znakiem błogosławieństwa wielki Krzyż Południa. Izana wskazał rozbitkom jeden z budynków sąsiadujących z rezydencją Atalangi: — Odtąd zamieszkacie w tym domu. Chodźcie! Posiłek wieczorny czeka na was. Ty zwłaszcza, Itonguarze, musisz posilić się, bo jutro czeka cię „próba mocy”. W czasie wieczerzy wyjaśnił kapitan Gniewoszowi treść przemówienia Atalangi. Inżynier słuchał początkowo z roztargnieniem, potem ze wzrastającą z każdym słowem uwagą. Gdy Peterson skończył, Gniewosz zamyślił się i milczał uporczywie. Wreszcie, nie odpowiadając na zadane pytanie, opowiedział mu zwięźle dzieje swego żywota. Peterson słuchał nie przerywając. Gdy Gniewosz skończył i zadumany wpatrywał się w ognisko, kapitan uścisnął mu rękę. — Odwagi, przyjacielu! Wprawdzie linie twego życia układają się dziwnie i jakiś fatalny los zdaje się pędzić cię wciąż w jedną niesamowitą stronę, nie trać otuchy. Nie należy poddawać się przypadkowemu zbiegowi okoliczności. Gniewosz uśmiechnął się gorzko. — Przypadkowy zbieg okoliczności — powtórzył bezdźwięcznie. — Ależ naturalnie. Że ten konający kacyk znalazł w tobie materiał na medium, czy, jak się wyraził po swojemu, na pośrednika między tymi dzikusami a duchami ich przodków — to uważam za czysty przypadek. — A mnie zastanawia to, że moment naszego ocalenia zeszedł się w tak zagadkowy sposób z chwilą jego agonii. Jak gdyby Atalanga czekał na moje tu przybycie, jak gdyby niewidzialne moce umyślnie spowodowały rozbicie statku w pobliżu wyspy. — Jesteś przesądny, mój kochany. — O nie! Miałem dotychczas aż nadto dowodów, że życiem moim kierują zaświatowe jaźnie. Peterson spoważniał. — Jeżeli tak jest istotnie, powinieneś okazać się mężczyzną i wydać im walkę na śmierć i życie. Gniewosz powstał i wyprostował się. W oczach jego znużonych zatliła iskra obudzonej znów energii. — I uczynię to — rzekł mocno. — Choćby dlatego, by pomścić śmierć Krystyny i Ludwiki. — A ja ci w tym dopomogę, John! Tu moja łapa. Inżynier ujął w obie dłonie tę męską, życzliwie wyciągniętą rękę. — Dziękuję ci, Will. Kapitan uśmiechnął się. — Tylko pomału, tylko metodycznie. Oto mój plan. Zdobędziemy pełne ich zaufanie, zyskamy wpływy, które ułatwią nam życie i sytuację, a przy pierwszej nadarzającej się sposobności wyfruniemy stąd, aż się za nami zakurzy. Cóż ty na to, John? — Droga jedyna. Nie ma innego wyjścia. Poddaję się pod twoją komendę. Peterson wypuścił z fajeczki gęsty kłąb dymu. — All right! A wiesz, gdzie mniej więcej znajdujemy się w tej chwili? — O ile sobie przypominam, określiłeś już raz szerokość i długość geograficzną wyspy — odpowiedział Gniewosz z lekkim uśmiechem. — Gdzieś na ostatecznych, wschodnich krańcach Polinezji, na odosobnionej, od świata i towarzyszek odciętej wyspie Oceanu Spokojnego, w samym sercu pustkowia wodnego, na wysokości środka Republiki Chilijskiej. — Vis à vis Chile? Skąd to przypuszczenie? — Pomijając niektóre szczegóły w strojach kobiet, zwłaszcza tej czarnobrewej księżniczki Rumi, odnalazłem w języku Itonganów i w niektórych ich zwyczajach wyraźne ślady wpływów chilijskich. Kto wie, czy przed wiekami któryś z ich przodków nie przywędrował na samotną wyspę z kontynentu Południowej Ameryki? Co to za hałas!... Ciszę nocy rozpruł ostry zgiełk głosów: niskie, gardłowe okrzyki mężczyzn i piskliwe biadania kobiet. Izana, dotychczas przysłuchujący się obojętnie niezrozumiałej dla siebie rozmowie białych, wybiegł z chaty. Nagle w drzwiach wykwitła postać prześlicznej dziewczyny w czerwonym staniku, niebieskiej spódniczce i płaszczyku spiętym na ramieniu broszą. Miała łzy w oczach i przerażenie w twarzy. Podeszła do Gniewosza i chwyciła go za rękę. — Atalanga — rzekła, tłumiąc łkanie — mój pan i ojciec odszedł przed chwilą w krainę cieniów. Peterson popatrzył na nią z współczuciem. — Biedne dziecko. Straciła przed chwilą ojca. To księżniczka Rumi. Gniewosz odruchowo otoczył ją ramieniem. — Rumi, Rumi — powtórzył parę razy miękko. Odsunęła się lekko i zwróciła do kapitana: — Przyszłam was ostrzec przed Wielką Medycyną. Czarodziej Marankagua zazdrości Itonguarowi jego nowego stanowiska wśród moich braci i nienawidzi was obu. Miejcie się na baczności. Atahualpo, powtórz moje słowa w języku ojców twoich oblubieńcowi duchów. Zanim kapitan zdążył spełnić jej życzenie, rozległ się szyderczy śmiech czarnoksiężnika. — He, he, he! — śmiał się Marankagua na progu chaty. — Cóż to robi w domu białych braci królewska córa i kapłanka wielkiej bogini? A gdy mu nikt nie odpowiedział, zmienił ton drwiący na surowy i twardy jak brzeszczot tomahawka: — Twoje miejsce w świątyni, u boku strażniczki Wajmuti. Nie przystoi ci, dziewicy i kapłance, przebywać nocną porą w domu mężczyzn. Rumi rzuciła krótkie spojrzenie na inżyniera i milcząc odeszła. Marankagua popatrzył na białych z wyzywającym uśmiechem. Lecz Peterson nie pozostał mu dłużny. — Marankaguo — rzekł dobitnie, podkreślając każde słowo — nie wtrącaj się do cudzych spraw, a pilnuj lepiej swoich bożków, kapłanów i ceremonii. Radzę ci nie włazić nam w drogę. — Taką silną już stopą stanęli od pierwszego dnia na ziemi ojców moich biali bracia? — zasyczał zjadliwie czarnoksiężnik. — Zobaczymy jutro, Atahualpo, czy twój przyjaciel przebędzie równie zwycięsko jak dzisiaj drugą próbę — trochę cięższą — próbę swojej siły. Kapitan wskazał mu ręką drzwi. — O to jesteśmy spokojni. A teraz pozostaw nas samych. Gdy czarownik zniknął w ciemnościach nocy, Gniewosz i Peterson wyszli przed dom i usiedli na ławie pod okapem. Przez chwilę panowało milczenie. Przerwał je kapitan uwagą: — Tak tedy umarł król Atalanga, wyznaczając przed śmiercią rolę częściowego swego następcy tobie, John. Tragikomiczny testament. Gniewosz nie odpowiedział. Obserwował z zajęciem biały, haftowany rubinami iskier pióropusz dymu, wysuwający się cicho z krateru świętej góry. — Wulkan Rotowera! — szepnął. — Wulkan Rotowera... ----